Complex Atmosphere
by SugarCoatedGenius
Summary: L and Light make a deal. But is it for the better or for the worse? And what happens when Light falls? Can L make things better? What about these feelings they have for each other that were once just passing thoughts? What about the past that haunts them? HIATUS: Due to just finding my password, life issue that popped up, and not to mention a slight loss of muse.
1. Cause and Effect

**A/N:** I do not own Death Note nor its characters in any way possible for if I did L would surely not have died.

Also this is my first fanfiction and I hope I do a good job. Reviews would be welcomed along with flames for those would surely only improve my writing. This will go back and forth between Light and L's point of view, starting with Light's point of view.

I apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammar issues, for after all it is written and edited by me only, so sorry.

_All thoughts of the character of the time of point of view will look like this. _

Real names will be used so I advice to read with caution.

This is rated M so as a warning yes there will be lemons, yes there will be boy on boy, yes there will be language, yes there will be violence, yes there will be blood, yes there will be rape, yes there will be torture, yes there will be self harm, you have been warned.

Summary: L and Light make a deal. But is it for the better or for the worse? And what happens when Light falls? Can L make things better? What about these feelings they have for each other that were once just passing thoughts? What about the past that haunts them?

So without anymore rambling I bring you my fanfiction Complex Atmosphere.

Chapter 1: Cause and Effect

SLAM!

"Misa, you're acting ridiculous! Open this door now!" Light continued to tug on the door knob. "You're acting so spoiled and selfish just because I can't go on a date with you outside of this building…" Light paused in the middle of his rant.

_Why am I continuing this? I don't even like Misa. _He glanced at his hand holding the door knob. Attached to that wrist was a handcuff. _Oh yeah, that's why. If only L wasn't forcing me to continue these "dates" inside this vast building I would have surely ended this "relationship" with Misa, right? Why am I together with her? I don't even remember when or why we started dating. Sure she's cute, but her intelligence is very far from my standers. The must have been a reason for this, I mean I'm not one to use people so I must have liked something in her right?_

He was knocked out of his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head towards the hand on his right shoulder. Sure enough it was L. _Blast that man for handcuffing us together. Can he not tell that I am not Kira? I mean how can I be? Sure I have to intelligence of perhaps this mass murder, but what would have been my motivation? The only thing I can think of is if I had a serve case of boredom and a mental disorder with a side helping of a God-complex. Ha! Like that would ever happen._

His thoughts were interrupted again by the man with his hand still on his shoulder. "She's not going to open this door, it's utterly useless." Light sighed realizing his actions were in fact useless. _Misa could be so stubborn at times._

"You're right. I don't even know why I continue this charade. Do I really have to continue to like Misa? I don't like her at all and I dislike the fact I am leading her on." He asked while taking his hand off of the handle and turned around to face L.

"Surely Kira you are use to using people?" L smirked. _Oh there go the blasted snide comments and Kira assumptions again. GREAT!_

Light rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Ryuuzaki? I'm not Kira!"

"On the contrary Light-kun the possibility of you being Kira is 30% and with each raised voice, anger towards me and defending yourself in such a manner as you do raisers you percentage of Kira by .5% each time." L's thumb added to his smirk. Light just glared in response.

_Oh how Light wanted to pounce on this man and remove that thumb from that mouth. And whip of that smirk, as cute as it may be… Wait! Did he just say cute? Blasphemy! That was an overstatement it was nothing but a deceiving smile. Oh and that nasty wicked smirk of pure hatred towards me. How can I think someone like this is cute? He stands there with such a horrible slouch. Thumb in mouth and ruffled black hair that oddly looks soft. But oh of course there is also those black bags under his eyes are just dreadful, are they not? Although, those huge onyx eyes are very gorgeous and seem to read your soul. Wait! Stop, this is L the dreadful man that believes you are Kira and will kill you without remorse if you are. He is quite cute though. Like a Panda, a cute cuddle panda._

"Whatever." Light finally responded with words. "Anyways do I still have to continue these senseless "dates" with Misa?" Light put air quotes around the word date.

L held his thumb to his mouth and starred at the ceiling for a good ten seconds, before answering with a, "Yes."

Light very appalled by the idea questioned him. "Why?"

"I believe you should continue these dates Light-kun, because it will get her out of our minds and our work space, begging for Light-kun to spend time with her. Unless you want another tornado through our task force investigation room again Light-kun?" L Countered Light's question.

"Of course not Ryuuzaki..."

L interrupted Light's response. "More importantly Light-kun, she may give information away about the second and perhaps original Kira. Although the more time you spend not wanting to spend with her for the fear of an information mess up or spill on her end in front of me is making you look more suspicious Light-kun."

Light shot L another look. _Oh if only looks could kill. But then that would probably point to me beginning Kira. Joy. I just can't win._

"30.5%.

"For what?!"

"You have been giving off horrible vibes and glares towards me that's just as good as a defense in a poor way like I mentioned before." Light sighed.

"Anyways Ryuuzaki, I won't play with her feelings that I refuse to do no matter what, I'm sorry."

L thought for a moment with his thumb to his mouth.

_That slouch is just dreadful it makes me feel like I'm in pain just looking at him. Yes how can I think something like this can be considered cute? He has that dreadful emotionless monotone voice. He is absolutely positively disgusting. He dresses in faded blue jeans and white long sleeved shirts. He is skinny and lanky. How he looks like that is that is beyond me for the fact that he eats nothing, but sweets. How can that be? How can he not weight three hundred pounds? Although, he is very adorable eating his cake…wait, no not again stop these horrible thoughts of him being cute and…adorable._

Thankfully L started to talk again. "Very well then Light-kun. But let's make a deal."

"Okay? What's the deal? Light asked skeptically.

"I'll give you five hours free of the chain." L lifted his wrist and shook the chain.

"Hmmm…I'm listening." Light urged him to continue.

"For one date within the building of course with _anything_ Misa wants no matter what, for I really don't want to lose more cake to her wrath. Also this can be the last date until you are cleared, that is if you are ever cleared." L looked slightly sad. _Probably upset for his stupid cake._

Light glared yet again, but shook it off to respond. "Just one date and then I can have my five hours?"

"That is correct Light -kun."

"Okay, but I want more out of this than five hours if I have to do everything she wants." Light tried out his bargaining skills.

"Like what?" L inquired.

"I want to be able to do whatever I want even to leave the head quarters. I want my five hours outside of this building and to be free to go where I want to go. Also the five hours start after I'm done with Misa and step foot outside of the building. And I want those five hours tonight." Light, explained what he wanted out of this deal, while L gave a moment to ponder over the details of what he requested.

"Hmmm…" L continued to think. But before Light had the chance for his thoughts to wonder L already began to talk again. "Deal. But, you have to do anything Misa wants, just so we can shut her up and also you have to check in when you leave and when you are heading back via cell phone."

"Deal." Light held out his handcuffed hand to shake L's hand.

"I'll, let Watari know of our deal then." L stated.

"When do you want me to do this "date" with Misa?" Again Light used air quotes.

"This afternoon Light-kun."

"Okay." Light sighed. _Yes this was going to be a long aggregating "date"._

**Later that afternoon**

"Oh, Misa is so happy to be with Light today! Misa loves Light so much! And Misa so sorry to be angry at Light before, but Misa can't stand that pervert Ryuuzaki!" Misa squealed and gripped Light's body in an iron grip.

"Um…Mi…sa…let me…go!? Light gasped out. Misa quickly let go by the thought of strangling Light. Light inhaled a long deep breath of oxygen once freed.

"Oh, Misa missed you so much! And I'm so sorry I nearly strangle you I just can't help myself when I see you I never know when I'll see you next and then that pervert Ryuuzaki is always with you I never have you alone that's why I was so excited when I heard I get a whole date with you and that pervert is going to unchain you oh this is so great." Misa said all in one breathe of air.

_That is one thing that's amazes me about girls how they can always chat your ear off and say such long things in one breathe. And when they talk you attend to hear nothing but noise like from that American show, Charlie Brown, with the adults and teachers supposed talking, but all you hear is that noise. But what's even more distasteful is her outfit. It's pink and has ruffles and pretty much is a bra and undies. The bra is pink and ruffled around the straps and cups and has lace down the front in-between the two cups. A heart charm hangs from the pink lace in-between the cups. The panties are the same, matching pair. I am dreading what this is all going to add up to but I have a fairly good idea unfortunately. And even more unfortunately for this case, I'm never wrong._

Misa was still rambling when Light cut in. "Although Misa, darling," Light twitched a bit at saying that. _Damn me for being such a good smooth talker,_ "we are still not a loud to leave, I'm sorry to say."

"Oh… that's okay we can still do other things…" Misa gave a wicked grin and Light gulped at that look, oh yes he was very correct in his train of thought.

Misa took that opportunity to jump on to Light knocking him on to his back. They fell to the floor with a thump. Misa straddled Light's midsection and started to place kisses all along Light's jaw and lips. She intertwined her fingers in his hair. Yes she definitely did jump Light that was for sure, and yes she definitely did want to jump his bones tonight. Light realized after that, he had to continue this charade for his five hours of freedom. So Light reluctantly started to kiss back and with each kiss and action he did to Misa and she did to him, he cursed the panda man that he dare say is cute for making him do what he is doing now. Yes they are playing a dirty tricky game of wits, and in the end who will win? With that in mind Light thought of his next move.

_He is most likely watching this with surveillance cameras to see if we are planning something. I should get him back at him. Ball is on my side of the court, oh yes tennis terms how appropriate? Anyways I'm going to give that damned, socially challenged, panda of a man a grand show he won't forget then._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

L sat in the surveillance room, watching Light and Misa's "date". When Misa nearly mauled Light like a starved animal to the floor.

_For such a petit girl she sure is strong to off balance Light like she did._

L's face twisted into a scowl.

_Why am I so upset by this? I mean Light and Misa are somewhat dating. Even though, Light dislikes Misa's affection towards him greatly. Which makes me wonder does Light even like girls? His father has spoke of him having many girlfriends ones of which he has had long relationships with, but nothing more. I wonder if his gay? Not that I'm interest. What if he is A-sexual? No, not with those looks he must be gay. I say 75%. Yes he has to be. Those beautiful amber eyes, auburn hair, and he always is dressed so neatly in suits. Today he was wearing a gorgeous brown blazer with matching brown slacks and brown dress shoes. It matched so nicely with his skin, eyes, and hair. Oh yes he has a very nice body; tall, athlete body, skinny, nicely tanned skin. He carries himself with great pride and clearly shows that he is heterosexual. Not to mention he has a dreadful case of always being neat, unlike myself. We are very unlike the other. Although we are both extremely smart, which is why I dread the fact that he may in fact be Kira? I wish just this once I could be wrong. But, if I am that means he would surely win and like Kira I too am extremely childish and hate to lose._

L's inner turmoil for the younger male was worsen when he watched Light pick Misa up from off of the floor and her legs tightened around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom door. L pushed a button to switch camera views. His stomach twisted with what seemed to be unhappiness for the site in front of him.

_I dislike the fact that I have to watch this, but I am not about to make Watari watch this when I can just a well watch it and be more skillful and looking for anything of the natural of Kira._

L's thoughts were lost again when he heard the door open and said man's footsteps were carried in through the door way.

"I'm sensing you do not like what you are seeing?" Questioned the older man.

"I'm not sure. I mean how does one feel about watching his two main suspects have intercourse?" L asked with as though it was unusual to come across such a sight even if he did set it up.

"I see your point. But I really wasn't asking about that, it seems you are upset that it is just Light in general having intercourse with Misa to get information at of her, no?"

"Well…Light-kun doesn't like Misa…" L started but was interrupted by Watari.

"But, you need information out of Misa and despite how you get that information you will use Light to your advantage, because he would be the only one to get something out of Misa."

"Well, yes, but…" Watari cut him off again.

"You're feeling what could be guilt for using him and or you are jealous?" Watari gave L a questioning look and right as L went to open his mouth Watari continued. "L, I can see it in your eyes. No one can read your concerns the way I can. You're like my son more than my ward. You're starting to have feelings for Yagami-kun are you not?"

"He is my first and only friend."

_I meant that when I said it. Despite the fact I was using it as a break down tactic towards Light._

Moans started to emit from the computer screen where a bedroom was pictured with two people occupying said bed. L's right eye twitched at this.

"L, don't lie to yourself. I could see you starting to calculate and starting to come to that conclusion, yet you keep continuing to deny it. You may be the top three detectives and one of the smartest men alive, but when it comes to social terms it takes you a while to recognize such feelings. It's okay to feel L. And I will never scowled you for having such feelings. I will follow no matter what path you choose, just make sure you choose the right one."

"So you wouldn't blame me if he were to be Kira in the end?" L quietly asked.

"No, but I do want you to be careful in your decision, whatever it is I know you would have thought it through and do what is best. And in the end I know you will make the right choice."

More moans came from the lit computer screen along with Light's name being called. Then everything went silently. L stared at the screen and watched Light who had closed his eyes and was breathing heavy. He watched as his breathing regulated and then turned to Misa and gave her a kiss. He then told her goodnight and that he will see her later. Misa whined a bit for him having to go, but watched him dress anyways without getting up. She watched him leave and sad she loved him, Light paused in the door way and said it back. Even though L knew it was false love he still felt his stomach turn. He continued to watch Light leave Misa's room and enter the hallway.

"Thank you Watari. I must retrieve Light-kun now." L broke his view of the screen to face Watari.

"Of course." Watari switched places with L.

"Don't forget when Light leaves to make sure you tapped into all the street and store surveillance cameras." L stressed over his shoulder to the older man.

"Already done." Watari smiled.

"Thank you." And with that L left to his and Light's room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Light stood in the shower with the water washing and cascading over his body. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear the water and then finding it useless and just closing them. He breathed a few times rejoicing that he was showering by himself without being attached to that annoying detective. He hated himself for having to use Misa for one L's own wants and two for his own wants of freedom from the chain. Not to mention he also felt violated himself, not traumatized violated just violated for being used and being watched while being used. A shiver ran down his spin.

_Thank God I'm taking my five hours today I really need them. Especially to get the last event off of my mind and that damn panda man. What was worse was the fact I did that all to piss him off. That was the only thought that went through my mind while I pounded into Misa. What's wrong with that picture? I rather not dwell on it thought, with peace comes no L in mind. That is just too stressful._

As the water started to cool he continued his shower routine and then turned off the now cold water. He stepped out onto the bathroom floor and wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried himself off and started to change into the clothes he brought in with himself. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a light brown dress slacks and black dress shoes. It was going to be warm out so he decided against wearing a coat. For it would be way to hot out for it. He would sweat and sweating would be gross to say the least. As he exited the bathroom to go search for L to let him know that he was leaving so he didn't need to call him he bumped into said man.

"Oh good I caught you before you left." L said in his monotone voice.

_He looks as though he just made a break through. Or worst just got done pleasuring himself to watching me and Misa having sex._ _He sure did have a weird glimmer in his eyes._ Light watched L look him over. A shiver ran down his spin at the thought but what was odder was he wasn't truly disgust by that thought. _Strange?_

"What is it Ryuuzaki?" Light hissed out a bit, by his own disturbed thoughts.

"Oh, I just wanted to say sorry for making you go through that, but thank you." L said with a tinge of embarrassment.

_Strange?_

"…Your welcome…I suppose." Light stated confusedly.

Both remained quiet for a few seconds. Then Light spoke.

"Well, I'm going to take my five hours free time now. See you later Ryuuzaki."

"Oh…okay yeah." L looked slightly off like he just snapped out of a thought. Light pushed it off and left.

He didn't even hear L mumble to himself and praying in a small way that Light heard him say, "I have a really bad feeling Light-kun shouldn't leave. And I can't shake it off. But I know Light-kun would not listen to me and just think I was trying to prevent him from getting out of our deal."

**Outside the headquarters**

It took him about a half hour to walk to his favorite book store with the little café inside. Light was enjoying his free time away from the headquarters, L, and the lack of fresh air. He entered the book store slash café and got in line for a cup of coffee. Normally he doesn't like any sugar in his coffee, or sugar in general, but this place had the best Orange Mocha Frapachino ever. Needless to say he ordered a Grande Orange Mocha Frapachino. He took his coffee and paid. He walked around the book store and looked through the aisles until he got to his favorite aisle. He was now looking at the huge section of the new mystery novels. He took a small sip of his coffee and rejoiced in the pure pleasure of it. _Oh it's still the best. _

He found four great sounding new novels and took them over to a vacant chair and sat down with his coffee and books. He placed his coffee on the small table next to his chair and opened up his first book. The first book he opened to was about a young girl who was kidnapped and held for ransom. The kidnapper wanted 100,000 dollars. But the family the child belonged to was poor and he mistaken that child for the one from a wealthier family. So he ended up just killing the girl. But he was very stupid in his actions for when he moved to his next hide out he left vital important things in the old hide out. Things such as finger prints, IDs, circled phone numbers in phone books, ripped out picture and photographs of the two girls. So of course, the police automatically found him and arrested him and sent him to sit on death row.

Yawn, it was a very expectable plot after the first two pages. The book was read in an hour and a half because he was just so happy to be away from the head quarters he didn't care about such an easy plot._ Yes criminals can be so sick and twisted, and simply not very smart at all. But that's why we are trying to catch Kira right? Kira is very crafty in his killing and trying to avoid being caught as well. Also he is quiet smart and we still don't have a lead. But he is still twisted and sick. _

He finished off his coffee and threw it away. He replaced the book he just read and took the other three over to the check out and brought out his wallet and paid for them. He left the book store and started to walk over to the park. _It's still such a beautiful day, and still a little light out._

He found a bench sitting next to a pond and a cherry blossom tree drooping over the bench. He sat down on the bench and opened another book that he bought.

_I miss these days. I feel like an abused violated puppet for L and everyone anymore. I mean I'm supposed to be this perfect son, perfect student, and perfect person. How am I to cope with such a thing I just want to be myself be away from all this I hate being used that's all I am anymore a puppet for everyone to do with what they want. For they want to mold me into what they want, not what I want to be. _

_I don't matter, never do and never will. I'm made out to be some insane overly self observed diva. Which to an extent I think I can be somewhat of a "diva". I do have some OCD issues after all. And I do like to be neat, clean, and tidy. But other than that it's gone too far for what people except of me. _

_Not to mention L suspect me of being Kira which is so unbelievable. Also L just uses me too. The almighty and powerful L. His power of being mighty must have gone to his head to use people like he does without batting an eye. To use them to get information out of others. How low of him to do such a thing. I mean nothing to anyone. _

_Not even my family appreciates me. I'm the perfect son everyone wishes they had. They did a good job to make me this way, eh? Everyone wonders why I act the way I do. _

_And L! Oh L! I keep going back to him. God I hate him. He thinks he is so great. So amazing! I wish that panda would be put in his place and learn a lesson. Because he obviously is not smart enough to see how he treats people. For someone who is so smart he is so stupid. Him and his big huge beautiful onyx eyes. Damnit! Not again that's it, I'm done. What time is it? _

He stopped and put down the book he just realized he was holding. He didn't even read it, but anyone watching was probably thinking he was reading. He just hoped he didn't stick out too much and his thoughts didn't cross his facial features too much and give him away that he wasn't actually reading at all. I always did do my best thinking in quiet, open spaces in nature. He looked at his watch to see that he only had a half hour left then he looked around it was already getting very dark out. _How did I not notice? How did I spend so much time already? I've been to two places. Then again I did walk everywhere that did take some time. The people who thought I was reading probably thought I had inhumane ability to see in the dark. _He chuckled to himself as he started to put his unread book into the bag. _My how time flew so quickly. Damn my mind for wandering in depressing thoughts throughout some of the time he had free._

Light started to head back towards the headquarters. It was now starting to get pitch dark out except for the street lights.

_Oh I have to call L to let him know I'm coming back._ He rolled his eyes and brought out his cell. He dialed L's phone and one ring latter L picked up, "Hello." L's synced voice came out over the phone. _Of course automatic sync, the man can't be too over protective. _He laughed to himself at his inner sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm on my way back…bye." He started and ended the call just like that. Honestly he didn't want to deal with him anymore he'll just have to deal with him when he got back. Then bye bye no freedom for a very long time. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued down the road.

_I should take a short cut it'll be quicker and if I take too long he may suspect something. Then again he probably had been spying on me with street cameras and store cameras. Actually know that I am thinking that it is a very likely thing he would do knowing L. Oh well screw it. _

He took the short cut through an alley and came out on the other side of a street. He was now seven blocks away from the head quarters, when someone from behind grabbed him with one hand over his mouth and the other arm around his midsection and dragged him back into the alley. It was now completely pitch dark and Light couldn't see anything for there were no street lights anywhere in sight. Light couldn't see who grabbed him but he had a very bad feeling about this all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

L was watching Light intensely at the park for when he was at the book store he ended up sitting in a blind spot of the book store's surveillance camera. _Hopefully they will not have any shoplifters, shoplifting in that part of the store, for they surely will get away with it. _So L was now sitting watching Light's feature he seemed to be in deep thought not focusing at all on the book. _He is dressed marvelously today._ Emotions started to flash by his face, anger, sad, depression, rage, and utter loneliness. L felt a ping in his stomach. _Guilt? Could I be one of the causes of such an unhappy Light? Probably in fact I'm 93% sure I'm part of the cause. I have been hard on him lately._

"Finding anything interesting L?" Watari interrupted L's thoughts again. He has a knack for that.

"Light has a love for mystery books, which I never really doubted he wouldn't so it comes as no surprise. Also he likes the park. He has been sitting there on that bench for thirty minutes and forty seconds. And he looks most upset." L responded.

"Oh?" Watari wanted to hear more.

"I think it is part my fault. 93% sure it is part my fault anyways. I've been putting him through a lot. He doesn't even seem at all focus on that book in his hands either." L sad with a bit of sadness rolling over his aura.

"Cheer up L just try not to be so uptight with him, especially if you truly start to have feelings for him don't want to break him and turn away from you do you?" Watari pressed.

"No." L said most quietly, hanging his head.

"Okay good. It looks like he is done and is leaving now." L's head shot up and stared at the screen. "Would you like some cake L?" Watari added.

"Yes, please and thank you." With that Watari exited the room.

_I really need to pee. But what if something happens and I miss it? What if he meets with someone? Less than 10% chance he is going to meet with someone. But what if something happens to him I still have a bad feeling in my stomach. Oh I have to go I can't hold it._

L pushed record and went straight to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Light within the four minutes that L was gone he took that short cut and was grabbed and dragged to the alley by the unknown person.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Light was roughly shoved to a cement wall with his face smacking off of said wall. He was sure he was going to have a massive headache. _I'm sure that will be the least of my problems. _

The body that was still holding him pressed even harder into him and whispered in his ear. "If I let go will you scream?" Light shook his head; really he was in no place to go against orders so quickly without a plan. God forbid he could slip up and get himself killed. Although, the chance was slim, he smelled alcohol lingering on the breathe of what seemed to be a man's voice. _I really hope my assumption of L watching me through the street and store surveillance cameras was correct. Maybe he could stop this or at least find me when it's over._

The man then took his hand away from Light's mouth and lifted Light's head and smashed it off the cement, "good." He threw Light to the ground and stepped over him, while Light rolled over and spit out some blood from his mouth.

Light's head was spinning, but was unable to make out the figures facial features for he was on the ground and the figure was standing above him. The figure was indeed male though. He was defiantly able to figure that much out. Also he was a little bit built and was strong obviously based on the strength he used against Light. And he did sway so that confirmed the idea of him being drunk. _Lovely._ Light tried to straighten up a bit by leaning on his arms a bit to get a better look at the dark figure above him.

Light's head started to gain its control back a bit and he could see that man's eyes piercing down at him held a gleam that was most unsettling. The exact meaning of the gleam showing in those eyes was hard to muster in the dark though. He showed many things in that gleam from far away, power, hatred, evil, sin, lust, and even a killer. Light was now very concerned that he could very well possibly be killed by this man's bare hands. "You can have my wallet." Light started to pull out his wallet shaking a bit by this new revelation and not thinking, for some unknown reason that perhaps this drunken man just wanted more money for alcohol or just wanted to mug him. Or he was just in denial of what this drunk really wants.

The man thwarted Light's hand away. "I don't want your fucking money." The man slurred. Fear deepened and ran over Light's body, he knew then that only two things can become of this and neither of them he wanted to happen.

The man started to close in on Light's body and soon had him straddled to the ground. Light was then able to make out his facial features and those eyes defiantly shown with more lust and evil then the others he thought of before. _Fuck._ Yes, he defiantly knew what was happening. The face also presented a cherisher cat grin and a very narrow face. His features seemed to stretch over his face like his facial features were too big for his skull. _For some reason this man looks familiar and somewhat known in this area._ For what, Light had not a clue, but then again he was more focused on struggling to free himself from this man's drunken grip.

He struggled to get up and run away, but the man above him would not allow that, instead the man pulled back his fist and swung a punch right into Light's flawless face. There was a sickening crunch heard and then blood flowed from Light's nose. _Diffidently broken._

This made Light stop struggling enough to hear the man speak again. "Now listen pretty boy. You're not going to move and you're not going to scream or make any other noise that will draw attention to this little alley or I will kill you without batting an eye. Got it?" The man took out a knife from his right pant pocket and fumbled with it until he was holding it to Light's face to empathies his orders.

Light stayed slight in response, just starring at this man in pure shock over the situation. The horrid man took that as an agreement. "I said don't move." He continued to work with Light's pant, and was very spastic, sloppy and impatient with his own speed and ended up just cutting Light's pants off with the knife before replacing it by Light's face once again.

He then undid his own pants and boxers with his unoccupied hand and flipped Light over onto his chest while shoving Light's face into the ground and the cut on his cheek rubbing into the dirty ground and stinging. Light let out at hiss at the man's forcefulness. The man replaced the knife next to Light's other cheek. "You stay face first on the ground don't move unless I say you could move. In fact not unless I make you move." And with that said the man, with one quick thrust was buried deep inside of Light's ass. The man let out a low moan while Light tried to struggle against the immense pain of the intrusion. The man then pulled almost completely out before ramming right back into Light's ass. That harsh action caused Light to let out a loud air splitting scream and quickly closed his mouth, but knew it was a fruitless action for it was too late. The god awful man that was ripping Light in half started slashing away at Light's back repeatedly. Then stopped after about seven or so slashes.

"I said don't scream. Not another word." He slurred with intoxication and pleasure. Light just nodded slightly in return even though he wasn't going to stop struggling, he'll at least just stop screaming. Or at least try to stop screaming. He really didn't want to get cut up again for the dirt kept mixing with his blood and it was stinging greatly. He continued to struggle against the man. Damnit it this was infuriating he hated this man. That this man, had pushed him down and forced himself onto Light. _I may not being enjoying my life and the people that I am around right now, but I don't want this man anywhere near me. _The man then continued to ram feverishly in and out of Light. Light struggled more against the man. The man seemed to be laughing at Light's attempts. He spit on Light and laughed in his face. God he hated this man with every fiber of his being.

Light felt more violated now then back at the head quarters with Misa. In fact he wished the gleam was more of killer gleam in this man's eyes then the one of lust he saw. _It would have been so much better than this violence. _He couldn't take this anymore. He took too much abuse today for his own likening. Silent tears began to flow down his face. His pride was slowly slipping and he knew it too. He just couldn't hold it anymore not after today. Not after thinking you were not worth anything to anyone and just a puppet. This just proved it. Light Yagami is nothing more than a used puppet for peoples own pleasures. Nothing more.

Unfortunately the sinful man noticed this act of weakness. "What's wrong little whore can't take a little bit of sex and a beating?" Light flinched at the use of the word whore. _I am used like one, aren't I? _The man sped up more with more force than before. He was now gripping Light's hips with one hand and the other hand was placed in the center of Light's lower back still holding the knife. Every so often the knife would move a bit and slice a bit at his back through the black button down shirt. The whole time the man was avoiding that one spot that would cause Light at least some sort of pleasure instead of all pain. After all Light wasn't enjoying this at all needless to say he was just as limp as ever. Honestly how can anyone even enjoy this? But it's not like the older man above him did want the younger one to have enjoyment in it. No, it was strictly for this sin filled man's amusement, everything Light was, was for others amusement and pleasure.

"You know after this no one would want a flightily whore like you, pretty boy. Who would want a used cheap broken whore?" The words sliced through Light, all his previous thoughts were right. _I really am nothing more than a puppet for people. Just a worthless piece of shit._ Light wasn't going to give in to this man. At least not yet, he still had some fight in him. He protested more to the man inside of him and pushed against the man. But as, Light protested and pushed up the knife dug into his back, and he let out a hiss of pain. _Stupid!_ The man lifted his hand from the now slightly bloody patch and ripped shirt on Light's lower back, and took the knife that he held in his hands slowly to Light's face and slid it lightly over Light's uncut cheek just so it would bleed. Light tried to pull away, but the man grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to meet his eyes. "Your blood is flightily too." He spat in Light's face. "Well we could fix that. After all a cheap whore won't be missed and neither will it's flightily disgusting blood."

The man then still inside Light flipped him over and grabbed his wrists with one hand and held them above his head. Light tried to struggle against the man as the figure tried to get situated against the struggling boy. The man used his hand that held the knife to slash away at Light's chest not even caring that his black button down shirt was still on, while he continued to pound into him. Light tried to struggle once more against the man, but he was losing his strength. The man stared down into Light's face. Light's eyes were becoming heavy and his body felt weak, but he still watched those eyes as they were bathing in pure joy of destroying the younger male below him. The dreadful man above him was sweating like a devilish beast and it was a dreadful image and he wished he'd never see it. He was wishing to himself that he was still on his stomach and faced squished into the concert just so he couldn't see this man's face as he pounded into his body. Light's blood started to seep through his black button down shirt. And his shirt was reduced to nothing but shreds. He felt bare and it wasn't just for lack of clothing, but inside too. He was being ripped from the inside out. He lost count of the slashes on his chest he would say about fifteen, but it could be around eighteen, twenty, or even more. Light's faced twisted into pure agony at such a combination of sick acts towards his body. The thrusts then began to become sloppy and he felt his body become weaker from the loss of blood. He soon felt tightness in him and a warm release following. The man pulled out and he felt the warm liquid and blood run down his thighs. He laid there limp and not moving a muscle. All the fight was out of him.

Light's phone then started to ring. _Oh yes I hope its L it has to be. Wondering where I am perhaps? Perhaps he can save me. Not that it matters, the deed is done now. But to care enough to call and maybe even worry where I am? That is if I'm not dead yet from the lack of blood when and if he does in fact come._

The man stopped and grabbed the remains of Light's pants lying below Light. They were covered in blood and semen now from the horrid act that just finished. The man picked out the phone before tossing the pants to the side. "Ryuuzaki?" The man read the caller ID. "Another whore to the corner you work at? Or is it a costumer?" The man mocked him, but Light just smiled. _Oh thank God! It is him. _The man picked it up. "Hello?" He slurred. "Hello?" He repeated. "Hello! Who da fuck is calling?" He demanded. "Oh well they hung up. Must have been the wrong number. After all who would want to call a whore anyways?" _NO! L hung up no! He really doesn't care! No! No! No! That cold heatless bastard! He is leaving me alone, to die here! He doesn't even care._

The man then stood up leaving Light on the ground in his own horrible thoughts and stood up. He pulled his pants and boxers back up and walked over to wear he tossed Light's pants. He pulled out Light's wallet. "Oh I can take that wallet now." He looked through the wallet and took out all his money and threw it at Light's limp unmoving body. "Thanks for the service whore." He slurred and chuckled before running off.

Light just laid there in pain, agony, and disbelief. He was refusing to move for his body was in pain all over. It shook his frame and coursed through his blood._I hope I die here. Not like anyone would truly miss me. After all L didn't even try to come get me, to even try and find me. He just called and hung up like he just wasted time. Then again who would want to save a supposed mass murder? A whore. A flightily useless empty soul such as mine? Not L, he is probably rejoicing in the fact that I'm missing and probably dead. Good if he does find me I hope I am dead and gone from this hell when he gets here. When have I just given up? Just given up on hope? When had I fallen? When have everything gone so wrong? I never use to be like this. I use to be king. I never doubted that I may have been imperfect; I just knew I was perfect. Something must have changed that. For why is it all of a sudden I think differently? Or is it that I'm just coming to a realization? I'm no longer perfect and knowing and it's not just today that I've been thinking it. This has been going on for awhile now. Depression? No, doesn't run in the family. I wonder why? Nothing seems to make sense anymore. Why are there people even like this? What that man did? __For once I'm totally agreeing with what Kira stood for. Criminals are evil and get away with way too much. Hmmm. The things you think about before death? Is this the life flashing before your eyes?_ With that final thought in mind, Light's mind faded into a black abyss, with his blood pulling out of his body and his breathing slowing down greatly.

**A/N: **So this concludes the first chapter of Complex Atmosphere. Sorry it took so long to put up like I was planning, but a lot of stuff has been happening around here. I really hope you will like it and please review. I want your insight and want to improve my writing. This is my first fanfiction and I hope it is really good. Please tell me if I should continue. For I have been working really hard on this. All reviews are welcomed flames too it will only improve my writing. Thank you and please enjoy. :3


	2. Aftermath

**A/N:** I do not own Death Note nor its characters in any way possible for if I did L would surely not have died.

So I'm back I really hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Complex Atmosphere.

I'm working hard on typing up and proof reading all my chapters, mid terms are coming and going and I'm studding really hard for other things that are really important to me right now.

I wanted to thank Skysongkiss for their review, thank you I fixed the last scene with Light, you were right. I knew it was missing something, but I couldn't think of it. Although I'm keeping the over analyzing part of the characters, just because it is Light and L after all they always over analyze things even in odd and uncharacteristic positions. Not to mention they don't exactly think like normal people, but that's just my view of them though. Also I re- wrote Light fighting with his pride about giving up a bit. However I am extremely grateful for you review and, I'd greatly appreciate it in the future as well. Thank you.

Sorry it took so long for me to update there has been several deaths among other vitally tragic events that happened around me and my family and friends. So I really did not have the time or correct concentration to continue re-writing and typing this. Also the fact vacations and other responsibilities such as college searches and then there are computer crashes. I'm so sorry for the delay. Also don't hurt me I had this chapter finished for a since last weekend now but I wanted to wait until today due to it being one year that I publish this story. I will say this now I am not happy with this progress and won't let it happen again. But this chapter was so damn hard to write not to mention I changed the plot up and had to start over from scratch due to a computer crash. I really hope I did not lose to many reviewers being I just started this and I hope to gain some new ones due to the fact I will try to at least update once a month due to the plot being final now and I have a working computer and college searching is complete now. Also due to the fact this dreadful chapter is over with sorry if it sucks but I am so done with it at this point.

But, I'm not going to ramble on with anymore shenanigans you came to read a story which makes me overly happy, because it is my story that you are here to read.

So here is the second chapter of Complex Atmosphere.

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2: Aftermath

To say L was panicking was an extreme understatement. He was more like hyperventilating and if it wasn't in poor taste based on the circumstance he would say he was having a heart attack. He left for exactly four minutes and Light was nowhere to be seen on the camera feeds. He just vanished. Logically L knew a person cannot just vanish out of thin air.

_Maybe he ran away. I wouldn't blame him, but there is only a 6% chance that he would do such a thing. Maybe he got lost. Impossible he lived in Japan his whole life he wouldn't get lost at the age of seventeen. No. I just knew something bad was going to happen. I knew it. Maybe it is superstition or maybe over reacting but I knew something would happen. I swear if he meet up with another Kira or something I will throw him immediately back into confinement. He should be back by now. I watched the camera feed he went into an ally. Which according to Japan's maps going out through that ally and on the other side would bring him to be seven blocks away from the head quarters. Clearly, he was taking a short cut. But then there is no feed showing him exiting the ally. It's has been exactly one hour, ten minutes, and two seconds since he has been in that ally. Thank God I recorded his actions before I left. I wish there were cameras in that ally._

L watched the video feed again. More closely he was able to see a figure exit the other side of the ally. _That must be Light. _The figure was then pulled back into the ally. It was such a slim view of the body just outside of the camera view L was just glad that it was at least captured. It was such a slim chance that it was the young man and L knew this but he was glad he was just glad that he saw it, even though he was cursing and kicking himself for not seeing it before. He watched it again and needless to say he saw the body of what he hoped he may or may not wanted to be Light's body be pulled back into the ally.

_Well if he is being pulled in it must not be a Kira meeting. His percentage of Kira is going down to 29%._

L pulled out his cell think he should try to call Light. He dialed Light's cell number and waited. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the cell continued to ring. He didn't even care he was freaking out over the fact that his prime suspect in the Kira case could be in danger, a monster of a man who should be brought down. No he was freaking out over the fact his friend could be missing and could be in grave danger. Finally the receiving end of the phone was picked up. "Hello?" A slurred male's voice rang out over the ear piece of the phone. It held a harsh tone and full of tiredness, angry, lust, and well drunkenness, and more importantly not Light's beautiful angelic voice. Yes L was already coming in to terms with the conversation him and Watari had about L's feelings towards Light. And was more than delighted that he enjoyed Light's voice and enough to know this certainly was not his voice. "Hello?" The same voice boomed back again. L had enough this wasn't Light something was wrong. He hung up.

He didn't need to trace the cell phone he knew where Light was in that ally. Something very wrong is happening. His stomach twisted with angst as horrible thoughts crossed his mind about what could be happening to Light. _I should have said no. He would have hated me, but at least he would be ok. I know something bad happen he hasn't left the ally. A least no footage shows it. And all around that block no camera showed anything of the very bright life of Light entering or exited anywhere._

"Watari, I need a ride, and perhaps an ambulance and the police. Do not inform Yagami-san, but I have a bad feeling something is about to happen to Light-kun and I do not wish for him to take harsh measures at this time. Hopefully nothing has happened yet, but there is a 95% chance something will and as you know my percentages and guts feelings are never wrong."

"Of course L. Do you want the police and ambulance to head straight there or do you want them on standby?"

"Call them now they are usually always a few minutes late to a crime scene, and I rather Light's life to not be damned by a few minutes. And I do not wish to waste any time that can be lost by such stupidity and lack of slowness on their end."

"Of course." Watari repeated, but with clear understanding of the situation.

L was entering the Rolls Royce as Watari was entering the driver's side and making the calls to the cops and for the ambulance. L sat in silence dreading all the different scenarios he can think of to find Light. There were was one where he was ripped from limb to limb and splattered all over the concert and walls of the ally. There was one where he was shot and left to bleed, there was one where there was several stab wounds and sliced and butchered beyond identification. He had to stop his thoughts he couldn't do it anymore. All L could think was that his one and only friend could be lying dead in the ally. L could only think in a way it is probably all his fault. Even though logically he didn't do anything to Light, but because he allowed him to venture out today so depressed. L knew he depressed Light so much lately he saw it written all over the boy's face today at the park. _Oh Light please, please be okay. I'm so sorry. I'll make everything better, just please be okay. I don't even care if your Kira just please be okay._

They Rolls Royce finally pulled up to the street side by the ally where Light was last seen. And of course the cops nor ambulance was nowhere to be seen or heard just like L predicted.

L bolted out of the car and if anyone knew L, which no one did being he was unknown to the world, they would not believed he could jump and run that fast. Even Watari was impressed by this jolt of adrenaline. L ran down the dark alley not even registering that he couldn't see a thing. He just saw a large lump on the ground. A body like lump and ran towards it. As he ran towards the lump and got closer he slipped and fell forwards towards the now known body as he fell on to it. He looked around the body, he slipped on blood. His face paled when he trailed the blood to the body. He brushed the blood plastered hair from the face and his face fell. He was starring into closed empty eyes of Light Yagami. _No!_ This was worse then what he could have imagined, or maybe worse, because he was actually seeing it then imagining it. Light was still, a little warm, but his blood was still partly wet when L lifted him into his arms. For all the gruesome crime scene photos he has seen in his life this takes the cake. However, this can be due to the fact that this was a person he knew so well. The blood covered L's white long sleeved shirt. Tears started to well up in L's eyes. _No. Light no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. Please no Light, please don't go. Please._

Watari slowly approached from behind L holding Light's limp body. Watari bend down without interpreting L clinging to Light's body, he checked Light's pulse and let out a small breathe. He whispered to L to calm him a bit. "There is still a pulse, it's faint, very faint, but it's there."

_Of course, how did I forget to check for a pulse?_ Tears began to fall from L's face onto Light's emotionless face.

"The ambulance is here." L was unable to respond but heard Watari's faint voice just trying to focus in on Light's face and body. _How did I not listen to my gut? Why did I let him go so long? Why did I just not be my stubborn selfish self? Why this time of all times did I go against my own judgment and behaviors?_ It was then when he realized Light was being pried from his arms did he snap out of this own hell.

"NO!" He screamed desperately trying to cling back to Light's body being laid out on a stretcher.

Watari intervened L's attempts to reach Light. "Ryuuzaki-kun," Watari began with L's alias. "you need to let them help Yagami-kun. Or we may lose him."

That quieted L. That was the last thing the detective want was to lose Light. He pulled back and turned to one of the men caring Light to the ambulance. "May I ride with?"

"Are you family?"

L quickly lied. "Yes he is my cousin." The man gave L a look but nodded in acceptance of this false family relation anyways.

L walked towards the ambulance and waited to they hooked Light up to all the machines, wires, and needles, before he entered.

"I'll meet you at the hospital, Ryuuzaki." L nodded in accepts as the ambulance doors were closed. He sat there looking in horror at Light's mangled body. All he saw was blood, and dirt. His clothing was in shambles, or what was left of his clothes. His pants were gone and there was blood all done his legs, and what looked to be semen. L's stomach curled at that thought, and he frowned. _He was raped._ L wanted to punch himself, really. How could he let this happen to Light? No matter if he is Kira or not, no one deserves that. L stared at Light's chest there were an extreme amount of cuts, some deep some shallow. There was one huge bruise on his one side of his hip and one cut on his face. His nose was also swollen and all around his nose was swollen too. His nose must have been broken for there was blood trailing down his face. _Oh Light's I'm so sorry. _He grabbed Light's hand and started to caress it and sat there for the remainder of the ride to the hospital listening to Light's small heart beeps on the monitor cursing it when it slowed and stopped just for the tiniest moment.

It was then that he took a vow to Light. _Light I promise you no matter what happens I promise with all my heart that I will get whoever laid their flighty hands on you._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Darkness. Utter darkness, was everywhere in his vision. His whole body ached and he couldn't move. _Am I dead? This must be hell then, why else would I be in pain? Pain is what I deserve, I deserve everything I get. It's my entire fault. I'm the whore. I make everyone disappointed and sad if I don't meet their standers. I'm a failure a disappointment. I'm glad I'm dead even if it's hell. No one will miss me. No one will probably even find my body until it starts to rot. It's my fault L hates me, because I'm not Kira. He'd be happier if I was that way he would be right. Either way I'd be dead. Family is disappointed in me as well for not being a perfect son. Yes I'm smart as hell more then I let on, but it was wasted intelligence on such a wasteful mortal._

'Ahhh.' Light wanted to hiss at the liquid like substance that entered him. It started to spread through his body numbing him and his mind.

_I have a feeling I'm not going to like hell too much. Then again it should be better than being on Earth. I just wish I could see what was inflicted on to my body. But, maybe that was hell? The unknown, yes that sounds like hell. All the unknown things that could be happening to my body will chip away at my mind to drive me insane. HA! I'm already there. Life drove me insane. What more can hell do to me then living didn't do? Hell is not like what you hear in stories. Flame, pitch forks, the devil running around, it wasn't even hot. Maybe I'm not in hell. Maybe I'm in purgatory. That must be it. Maybe God may have mercy on me. Who am I kidding? I don't believe in a God. I'm Light Yagami who has had a god awful life, with vindictive detectives, failing and depriving his family of a perfect son, and a tragic ending for death. How can I believe in a God after all that? Not even Buddha could help me if I was to rub his stomach._

He felt the liquid course through his body again. He felt his body relax more and the darkness stopped his thought process and he drifted to unconsciousness.

_Finally, maybe limbo decided on a place for me._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

L sat staring at Light's form on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines, many more then in the ambulance. This of course L already predicted. Watari assigned under L's order that Light was to be treated extremely serious. Of course no one knew why, but L was thankful for the man's input, for he also had "L" requests that Ryuuzaki, Light's "cousin" was to be by him and in the room at all times no questions asked. Watari also recovered all of Light's belongings at the scene of the crime the police frowned upon it, but Watari didn't care he said he'll have L call them after he got back. When he said L they all shook it off and said don't worry about it. Oh not to mention Watari also took care of Yagami-san for him too. "Thank you Watari," L whispered, even though Watari was not there.

With nothing else to worry about L continued to watch Light's steady breathing and heart rate. His body was cleaned up and L was informed of his "cousin's" condition. Light had several cuts on his back; four of them need stitches and others were just bandaged. His chest had twice as many then his back and five of them needed stitches. The said if they heal and are taken care of correctly, they should not scare too badly if at all. The cut on his cheek was now just a thin line. His nose and part of his face was bandaged his nose was broken. They fixed it back in place and reassured L that it will be like it never broke. It better be or he'll break all their noses. Light also had a few bruises, one in the center of his lower back with a few cuts around it and one on his side.

Another record was taken that Light was indeed raped. Also, Light had received some head trauma that resulted in a coma. At that news L frowned. Light in a coma, he couldn't bare it. The doctors said it could take up to weeks or months for him too wake. L wanted to kill himself truly kill himself for what he let happen to Light.

_Even if Light does wake up he won't be the same he'll be broken. That is if he even remembers anything. No his mind is strong he would remember unless the trauma is too much for him and he self pushes it away. I guess time will tell for that. Can I even help him when he does wake up? Everyone knows I'm horrible at social skills and to help a rape victim, how can I do that? What if he does prove to be Kira? I can't convict him, not now. Not after what happened. He wouldn't even be Kira anymore. Not to mention after I realized my feelings for the boy. And what are those feelings? Is it just to be a friend or is it more? Does a friend feel this horrible and feel this protective of a person?_

He just stared at the younger male lying broken on the hospital bed before him. _Could it be possible I love this man before me? _L questioned himself. _Hmmm. I say a good percentage. That's scary I'm really not sure of a percentage right now. Maybe I'm not? Or maybe I don't want to admit it. Because he could be Kira. I'll talk to Watari about that later, I suppose. He said he'll be here in a few days, because he had to take care of Light's family business and the task force. Not to mention there is some others things he is to be taking care of at Whammy's house._

L sat so still to anyone he would look like a statue. He sat there just staring hunched over on his feet and thumb in his mouth. A nurse came in shortly after and changed Light's IV and tubes.

"Do you need a pillow and blanket?" The nurse asked L.

"That won't be needed." L responded in a monotone voice.

"Surely you have to sleep, it's been a long day for you and your cousin?" Pressured the nurse.

"I don't sleep." L responded curtly.

"Oh. Would you like something to help you then?"

"No." The young nurse understood the dismal tone of the man and quickly finished up and left without another word.

It was getting late, yes L knew that and yes for once in his life he was getting tried. This whole day was a horrible and took a lot out of him. There of course was nowhere to sleep like a bed, and he was not about to take that away from Light which was the only bed in the room. So he sleep in his chair sitting up, it's not like he hasn't napped like that before in the past. However he now wishes he took the nurses offer of a pillow and blanket.

**One week**

Bruises started to fade.

**Two weeks**

Stitches were taken out.

**Three weeks**

Bruises almost completely faded.

**Four weeks**

Bandage on nose taken off and swollenness has reduced greatly only a small bruise remains.

**Five weeks**

Pain medication reduced.

**Six weeks**

Cuts heal greatly.

**Seven weeks**

It has been seven weeks since Light was raped and been placed into his drug induced coma. His stitches have been taken out his nose doesn't need a bandaged, and from what the doctors said it does look like nothing happened to it. His bruises also faded and his cuts mostly all healed. Only faint little lines remain. Over all Light looked good. He was pale looking and his body seemed hollow and empty almost like he left this world a long time ago. This scared L, a lot. They only way L was reminded that Light was not gone and was still alive were the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Light's family has been in every day to two days to visit him and there has been no sign of improvement for waking up. He had a talk with Watari before he left that L's feelings for Light were pure. But it was uncertain what those feelings for him were. Watari comes back today. He was coming to the hospital to talk to about Light and L again of course.

Speaking of said man, he walked into the room; L continued to focus on Light and nothing more even as Watari walked in.

Watari stood there for twenty minutes before speaking. "You love him."

"What?" That sentence shook L out of his thoughts.

"You love him." Watari repeated. "There is no way you can sit here every day for seven weeks without doing one thing, not even working on other cases, if you do not love him. Not even a friend could sit here every day waiting for their friend to wake up."

L thought for a moment. _It seems logical, but to love Kira? I know the killings continued, but that is the third Kira not the original. I may have stopped the investigation, but the task force continues to follow Kira's actions. God I couldn't even work on any cases, I couldn't concentrate enough. Also I couldn't even uphold my promise to Light yet. I didn't even have a profile of the man or anything. The DNA of the semen showed one person, but I couldn't even see if I could confirm it, because Light was in a coma. I can't even percentage it correctly. My mind is just everywhere._

"Ryuuzaki." Watari whispered as he walked over to L and sat next to him in the empty chair. "You have the most awful social skills and I'm sorry. That's my fault. I should have let you be more social when you were a child. I know you hate the idea of Kira and that this man may in fact be him. But it's not normal for a person to sit here day and night for seven weeks straight to watch a person try and wake from a coma. Not even any of his family members are doing that."

L thought about that. That is true.

"Perhaps I do lo…ve him." L tried out the word. "Perhaps…"

"No percents Ryuuzaki. You can't percent love." Watari interpreted L, knowing actual what he was going to say.

"I was going to say 100%." L smiled around his thumb.

"Perhaps then you can use that percentage." Watari smiled.

"What am I going to do though? It's been seven weeks Watari. Seven weeks! No sign of waking up. Not to mention what if he is Kira? How can I protect him?

"You're L, you'll find away. He'll pull through; he's Light Yagami after all." With that L smiled and hugged Watari. The hug threw Watari off a bit, but he complied and returned the hug smiling.

"On another note L, Misa has been sick the last couple of days. I'm having Matsuda take her to the doctors for a check-up." Watari added after the hug.

"Oh. I do hope it is not too serious. How is she?" Questioned the detective.

"Well she is looking a tad green, throwing up an awful lot, and spends her mornings in the bathroom."

"Well hopefully she is okay we don't need to take care of another person right now." L's eyes warned back to Light's coma form. "And if it's serious Matsuda can take care of her." Watari bowed his head and started to leave the room.

"I shall bring you something to eat." L nodded in approval.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Everything has been dark for so long here. Where is here anyways? How long have I been here? Am I able to leave here? In fact when was the last time I was able to have a clear thought? My body doesn't hurt nearly as much anymore. Wait, why did it hurt in the first place? Oh, that's right the ally and that…that man. _That thought in mind brought back horrible and dreadfully awful memories back to Light's mind. Light wanted to scream at those memoires. He wanted to murder that man. Make him pay. But, how could he if he was so lost and unaware of his surroundings. They started to replay in his mind.

_Shoving him. Grabbing him. Hands all over him. Thrusting into him. Screams that no one will hear. Slappling him. Blood, his blood everywhere. Pain all that there is, is pain._

Light screamed at those memories. He started to rip at his head. He wanted those memories gone earsed. How could he become so weak to let those horriable things happen? Yes, he felt used by everyone and felt unwanted, but never had his pride let him fall so…so…so low. _Not untill that damned decticive came around and knocked me around. He is making me go insane I swear. Yes, his beautiful I don't care I'll admit it. Never to him of course, but he is. Those huge, owl-like, eyes that just seem to reach into you, but also seem to destroy you. I love and loathe those eyes._

Pain ripples through Light's body in waves of agony. Shivers start to rack the teenager's body. _Everything is so cold. Cold…cold like that god awful detective. His cold demeanor towards any living person's well being. Cold towards the task force. Cold towards Watari. Cold towards Misa. Cold towards…cold towards me._ The shivers start to worsen. Warmth soon starts to come over the young man's body and soon sounds erupt around him.

He hears someone whispering quite next to him. _"Light, I hope you can hear me. It has been seven weeks and this is the first sign of any major movements from you please wake up and join the living. I miss or banter. I miss your yelling and nagging. I miss our fights. I miss…you Light."_

Light's breathing picks up at the end of the little monologue. _Was that L? Did he really miss me or is my mind playing tricks on me? There is no way Mr. Cold Hearted-Detective can miss anyone let alone me._

The auburn haired teenager slowly drifted into consciousness. He let his eyes fully focus on his surroundings. After he rubbed his eyes of weariness he glanced to the side of his bed and laid eyes on a very enthralled looking detective what looked to be debating between approaching the bed ridden teenager. The raven man slowly stood and went to reach for the teenager when Light flinched away from the man.

Light's sadden eyes looked up into L's with a cross between shame and warning. _Oh god hands, skin. No._"Don't touch me." It was a whisper but L heard it and sat down. Understanding in the voice.

Light sat up more in his hospital bed. "When can I leave?" The whispered question was asked with Light's face starring at the blankets that covered him.

"Once the doctors run some tests I will have you out of here first thing." Light bowed his head in understanding.

He really did not want any kind of doctor touching him. In fact he didn't want anyone to touch him. He felt so dirty.

"Light…"

L started he waited for Light to look at him.

Light looked up to meet black eyes that bore in to him. It just made him feel dirtier for being looked at by such a worthy man who did not care for him at all.

_How could someone like L care about me anyways. I'm ruined anyways now. Even if I do care about him he never can. I mean look at me! I don't even wish to be alive let alone be in the presence of such an amazing man as L._

L started to speak again. "Light, I'm sorry. For everything. For Misa, for accusing you all the time, the pressure, and most importantly not getting to you in time. I know you can't forgive me, but I want to make it up to you anyway that I can." To say that Light was shocked was an understatement. _The great almighty L has just said sorry. Not just that he wants to make it up to me. Too bad that it took this long, and these events, just to get that small bit of respect from him. After all I thought we were equals._

Light answered with silence. What more could he do? He knew L would understand they had that kind of connections that they knew what the other was thinking.

A nurse soon came in. "Ah I see your awake that is wonderful to see. I will go get a doctor. DO either of you need anything?"

"No I believe we are fine, Light-kun?"

"I'm good." A small murmur came from the boy.

"Okay then well I will be right back." With that the nurse went off to find the doctor.

An awkward silence fell among the room's occupants. Neither said a word and Light started to grow ants and was about to speak when the doctor came in.

The doctor greeted the room with his presence. "Well I'm happy to see that you are awake.""Light I understand that you will be leaving us after these tests. I also understand that your cousin here has hired a detective too look into your case. Your tests results of the DNA and such will be sent to the detective to further the search in the person who has done this." Light shot a glare at L.

_Cousin? Hire a detective? Psssh._

The doctor continued. "Well everything seems to check out here. Rue-Sama, all I ask is for you to watch over your cousin and make sure he is well. I suggest hiring a therapist and also I will sending some more lab tests of Yagami-San's to the detective you have hired through the e-mail you have given our receptionists."

_Therapist… Hell NO!_

"Thank you. And if that is all I will be taking Light-kun now."

"Of course, just sign him out at the front desk." With that the doctor turned and walked out the door.

L rolled over a wheel chair against the bed. "Do you need help or can you do it?"

"I'm fine." Light struggled to get from the bed to the chair. Wobbling a bit he managed it. _Damn my legs for not being used for so long!_

"Do you need to use the bathroom before we leave Light-kun?"

"Yes." L wheeled him over to the bathroom and opened the door for him.

"I'll let you alone."

"Thank you." L closed the door and let Light by himself.

Light struggled to stand from the wheel chair slowly standing and grasping onto the handicap railing from the wall. After he finished he slowly maneuvered himself to the sink where he washed his hand roughly of all the grim and filth off his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and regretted it.

_You're ugly._

Light's normal beautiful auburn hair was all matted like L's hair. It was dull and lifeless. That was not the worst of it. His face had sunken features or lack of nutrients. And pale skin that can match L's, along with a faint bruise by his nose. He exhaled a breath of air and he practically falls back into his seat. _Too much energy is being used._

He wheels himself back to the door and opens it a bit. L is leaning against the wall and stands straight when the door opens. He looks at Light and then grabs the chair and pushes him to the elevator where they go down to the front desk. L checks Light out and the exits the building and walk up to a Rolls Royce where Watari is waiting for the two. He bows to them and opens the door. Light carefully lifts himself up and into the car. L joins in behind him as Watari takes the wheel chair and puts it back inside and then enters the front seat to driver back to Head Quarters.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The drive back to head quarters seemed to drag on forever as the stiffness inside the car seemed to be worse than it did in the hospital. L was amazed and excited to have Light awake, but also fear for the future. It seems that one obstacle has been avoided. The fact that Light seemed to have his memoires of the tragedy certainly helps speed the progress however it also upset L in the fact that he now had to deal with hard part of the situation.

L gained the courage to address the beautiful teenager. "Light-kun…how are you feeling?" _Stupid stupid stupid why would I ask him that of course he will feel like shit he just came out of a coma._

L can see it in his eyes that the question somewhat irked Light. "Tired."

It was spoken so softly L had to strain his hearing to hear such a thing from those lips. _Well what else did you except from him?_

"Well you can rest when we get back to head quarter's I don't mind I want you to be fully functional as soon as possible." Light twitched at this. It didn't go unnoticed by L and he immediately regretted what he said.

"I mean I want you to be fully functional and well so we can…"

"Catch Kira?" Light interrupted. His face became slightly grim.

"No, I don't want you working right now, actually not for awhile. I want you to actually rest up so we can begin your therapy." Angry was now written clearly on Light's face. _This is going all wrong. I'm not good with conversations like this._

RING! RING!

_Oh thank god saved by the phone._ Light turned towards the window as L picked up his cell phone mid-ring and flipped it open.

"Yes Watari?"

"I just got some rather interesting…um…news."

"Yes?"

"Well Matsuda and Misa came back from the doctor's today. Misa is fine and healthy. I mean she should be she is a model and eats healthy and all that…"

"Watari don't beat around the bush what is it?" L questioned nervously while Light turned to face the detective.

To say that L was not prepared for the next sentence was an understatement. He would have much preferred the conversation he was having with Light prior to this phone call.

"Misa is pregnant."

**AN:** So there you have it chapter 2. I had so many difficulties with this chapter and I am not overly thrilled with it. However, I am happy with the new plot. By the way the end was part of the old one but it is better now. :D Also I hope you like the cliff hanger here. So this chapter seemed a tad rush but it's mostly because I hated writing this chapter because it was so stressful to re due it twice. I am now after every update e-mailing myself the chapter incase my computer crashes again. All in all tell me what you think. I hope I didn't lose too many reviewers and I hope I gain new ones. Also some constructive criticism would be nice and also I am looking for a BETA so please, my grammar and spelling is horrible I know, so help me.


	3. AN Sorry Again

Yes, I realize it has been a year since I last posted a chapter to this story.

Also, it is not my attention to post a new chapter once a year on December 12th.

However, this sadly is not an update.

Shortly after my last chapter I had to deal with lots of bullshit dealing with senior projects, my step father passing away, graduating high school, having to move because my step father's mother evicted us from the house, and then lastly college.

During the move which happened a week after my graduating party, I lacked my computer which had the final product of chapter 3 on it.

Due to the fact that I forgot most of what was written for that chapter, I was waiting until I got my computer back to update the story.

I should be getting the computer back tomorrow now that I am on winter break, which means an update within the next day or so, and I mean it for real now.

Also I am going to start writing from off of my lap top being that is what I am on every day now.

So this means updates should be coming more rapidly as well.

However, once again I am truly sorry for the lack of updates and I hope that people would still want to read my story once this mess of a year gets straighten out.

Sincerely,

SugarCoatedGenius


End file.
